


Your Lips, My Lips, Apocalypse

by Harryskiwiposes



Series: The Fuck It List [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryskiwiposes/pseuds/Harryskiwiposes
Summary: The club isn't the best place to find a lover.Or is it?





	Your Lips, My Lips, Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm not even sure what to say.
> 
> This is mainly a self-indulgent fic that came out of nowhere. It's basically 3k of smut and so....enjoy? I guess. Maybe. I hope.
> 
> Title comes from "Apocalypse" by Cigarettes After Sex.
> 
> I own nothing except the words (and mistakes) written below.
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere. I am not allowing for any reposts or translations. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Without further ado....
> 
> Enjoy!

****************************

2:12am.

What the fuck?

How was it 2am already? 

Wasn’t it just midnight? It was just midnight, right? It was. How had 2 hours passed by already? And how was it that Louis was still very sober and still very horny?

Just one more drink. Just one more drink and if there weren’t any opportunities for Louis to get fucked, he was calling it a night. Or morning. Or whatever.

He shoved his phone back into his pocket as he walked up to the bar and ordered another Long Island Iced Tea from the cheery blonde behind the bar. He had given up drinking beer after one spectacular night during his senior year in college, when he wound up naked in a ditch, puking his guts out. He despised fruity drinks with umbrellas. There was nothing worse than noticing a really fit guy and then seeing him sipping a pink drink with an umbrella sticking out of it. Total turn off. So, Long Island Iced Teas it was. 

The bartender slid the glass across to Louis. He thanked her, dropping a $10 bill on the bar before walking away, running his fingers through his hair.

And where the fuck was Niall? 

Louis looked around the crowded room for Niall’s stupidly bright yellow shirt, but it was obvious that Louis had lost track of him - as well as the time. 

Louis shrugged. Niall had probably found a girl to hook up with and left ages ago. 

He made his way over to the dance floor, hoping the prospects for going home with someone would be better there.

There were people. Lots of people. Bodies. Everywhere. Swaying to the music. Hands. Lots of hands. Grabbing onto each other. Onto hips. Onto asses. Onto shoulders. Sweat and drinks mixing in the air as bodies bumped into each other.

Louis zig-zagged through the people dancing. Or grinding. Or humping. Or whatever it was that they were doing. He found a space next to the dj booth by the wall and started scanning the floor for prospects.

It seemed like he would be going home alone after finishing his last drink. 

Or would he?

That’s when Louis spotted him. Or rather, spotted his outrageously wild shirt covered in pink flamingos.

That’s the first thing that caught Louis’ attention. 

The second was his hands. His large, beautifully sculpted hands. With his long, lean fingers. Louis wanted those hands on his body. All over his body. Touching him. Stroking him. Wanted those fingers inside of him. Thrusting inside him. Fucking inside him. Now.

The third was his dimples when he smiled. Fuck, Louis wanted to kiss and lick into those dimples over and over and over again.

The fourth was his eyes. Louis couldn’t tell what color they were from this far away but they sparkled. They fucking sparkled. Even in the darkness of the club Louis could tell that they sparkled.

The fifth was his tattoos. His shirt was unbuttoned completely and Louis could see that his chest was adorned with tattoos. Oh how Louis wanted to run his fingertips and then his tongue over each and every inked inch of this man’s body.

The sixth was his hair. It was pulled back in a bun, yet some strands had started to fall out, landing in his face. Louis couldn’t help but imagine what his hair looked like down, flowing, sweaty, tangled.

So Louis started watching him.

The stranger was dancing. Well, if that’s what you wanted to call it, with three girls. His arms were up and his hips were swaying. He looked like a dad dancing at a barbeque. But god damn he was handsome. No beautiful. No sexy. He was sexy. Definitely sexy and definitely just Louis’ type.

The girls seemed to be under the impression that at least one of them would be going home with the flamingo-clad stranger. Two of them kept creeping closer, thrusting their breasts at him. 

But this guy?

This stranger wearing an outrageous pink flamingo shirt, with big hands and long fingers? This fuckable being with his beautiful bun and adorable dimples?

He was Louis’. For tonight. For tomorrow. Hell maybe even for ever if Louis played his cards right.

Louis took a long sip of his drink as he watched the stranger’s hands. One was gripping a beer bottle. Louis needed those hands gripping him. His dick. His ass. Needed those long fingers caressing his skin. Intertwined with his hands, their palms touching. Needed those long fingers inside of him.

Louis swallowed hard as imagined all the things those hands could do to him. All the things those hands could make him feel.

He watched as the mystery man swayed his hips to the music. It wasn’t necessarily sexy, per se. But the way he was moving his hips was making Louis hornier as each minute passed - if that was even possible.

Louis threw back the rest of his drink and then slammed the glass onto the empty table next to him.

He weaved his body through the crowd until he made his way to his destination. He grabbed the beer bottle from the stranger’s hand and handed it to one of the girls. He ignored her whiny “heeeeeeeey” and backed the stranger off the dance floor and into the wall.

Green. His eyes are green. Just when Louis didn’t think this beautiful man could get any more perfect. He was looking at Louis with such fire in those green eyes. Such passion. Such desire.

“Touch me” Louis demanded.

“Wh….what?”

“Touch me.” Louis repeated as he darted his tongue out to lick his lips. “Please.”

He felt two big hands grip his hips, pulling him in. Drawing him close. 

Louis licked the strangers lips, deliberately. Slowly. Gently. Then pressed his mouth to the other man’s and closed his eyes. The stranger prodded his tongue into Louis’ mouth. Louis tasted beer and cigarette and something he couldn’t quite make out. Something that he wanted to taste every day. Something so addicting that Louis feared he might die if he went without it for too long.

Louis brought his hands up to the beautiful man’s hair and pulled the rubber band out, replacing it with his fingers, scratching at his scalp. Pulling at his hair.

The man moaned into Louis’ mouth and that was just what Louis needed to turn their kiss very dirty, very quickly. 

Everything else faded into the background. No other people. No music. Just the two of them pressed against each other, drinking each other in. Making out against a wall in a club. Moaning. Grabbing. 

The stranger bit at Louis’ lower lip as their kiss is broken, leaving them breathless. Speechless. Wanting. Desperate.

His grip on Louis’ hips had tightened. So tight that there might be bruises left behind. No complaining from Louis. He’s been longing, aching, begging, for this man to touch him.

“Let’s get out of here.” Louis says, not waiting for an answer, leading the man across the dance floor and through the crowd. Past the dj booth. Past the girls. Past the bar.

They reach the outside world and Louis can finally get a better look at this beautiful man. Sexy. Desirable. Fuckable. His hair is a mess, lips red and swollen, eyes dark, dick hard and if Louis doesn’t get this man naked on top of him soon he is going to explode. And not in the good way.

“My place is a three minute walk.” He says into Louis’ mouth as he crashes them against the brick wall next to the entrance. Louis pulls the flamingo shirt wide open and runs his hands down the man’s chest. Down his stomach. Down to his dick, cupping it through his jeans.

“Let’s go.” Louis says into his mouth.

***

The three minute walk takes them closer to ten since they keep stopping to kiss against buildings. Lamp posts. Mail boxes. Store fronts. Bus stops. 

They kiss in front of the apartment building. In the elevator. In front of the apartment door.

Keys are fumbled with as Louis pulls the man’s shirt down and off his arms, dropping it at his feet in the hallway, not caring who sees it in the morning. Not caring who sees them groping at each other. Not caring who sees the way Louis is unbuttoning the man’s jeans and attempting to pull his dick out.

“You are being extremely needy right now, aren’t you? Can’t wait, can you? Ready to fuck in the hallway, what would the neighbors think?”

Louis slyly smiles, “why don’t we find out?”

They finally make it inside and Louis is slammed against the front door. “You’re awfully naughty, I should punish you.” Louis’ breath hitches and the man takes that as a sign to seize control. Hands grab at the hem of his shirt, pulling it above his head and throwing it somewhere. Hands grab at the back of Louis’ thighs, sliding him up the wall. Louis wraps his legs around the man’s waist, their dicks rubbing against each other. He scratches up the man’s back, leaving marks in their wake. He grabs at the back of the beautiful stranger’s hair, gripping and holding on.

“Tell me. Tell me what you like baby. Tell me what you want.”

“Your hands. I want your hands. Your fingers. I want your fingers. Oh fuck.” Louis feels lips nipping along his jawline and leans his head to the side, giving better access as he is carried across the room and down the hall.

He’s placed on the bed and the man steps back, leaving Louis aching. He peels Louis’ shoes, jeans and underwear off, exposing him completely. “Fuck you are gorgeous,” he hears as the man climbs on top of him, kissing his neck. Licking his chest. Kissing his stomach. Licking the tip of his dick, causing Louis to grab for the sheets.

He looks up at Louis. “My hands huh?. He grabs Louis’ hips. “Here.” He grabs Louis’ ass. “Here.” He grabs Louis’ dick. “Or maybe here.”

“Oh fuck. Everywhere. Just fucking touch me. Everywhere. Please touch me. Please.” Louis knows he sounds needy and desperate, but fuck it, he is.

“I’ve got you.” He starts slowly jerking Louis, taking just the tip into his mouth. His other hand reaching up and rubbing one of Louis’ nipples.

Louis can’t help himself and moans out. The man pauses, removing his hand from Louis’ dick and intertwining it with Louis’. “That’s it, let me hear you. Wanna hear how good you feel” he says before continuing to bob up and down, taking Louis all the way down his throat.

Louis arches his back off the bed, throwing his head back, moaning. Loudly. Not caring if the neighbors hear. Not caring if the building hears. Louis is being so loud that he doesn’t hear the bedside drawer open. He doesn’t hear the bottle of lube snap open. But he does feel a finger at his entrance. “My fingers too, right?” A finger is slipped slowly inside of him. Then back out again. “These fingers right here? That’s what you wanted?” Two are slipped inside Louis, as he grabs onto the headboard, the sheets no longer enough to ground him.

“Yes! Yes! That’s it.” Louis shouts out, feeling fingers deep inside him.

The man pulls off with a pop. “Taking them so well, aren’t you? I could watch them fuck you all night.” He begins thrusting his fingers harder in and out of Louis, fucking him, as he watches his fingers disappear inside Louis. “God, just look at you, look at the way you take my fingers. You’re such a needy thing. So, so needy, aren’t you?”

“Ye….yes.” Louis agrees. “I need it….need it all.”

Just then Louis is flipped over and feels teeth grazing against his ass. “You need it all hmm?”

“Oh fuck.” Louis moans as he feels a tongue slip besides the two fingers he currently has deep inside. “Fuck. Right there. Right there. Don’t stop.” A finger hits his spot and he can’t help but push his ass back. “Right there.” He reaches down to grab his own dick but feels a pinch on his ass and immediately lets go. “I….I’ve never come untouched before. I...I can’t.”

The man gently eases his tongue from Louis. “I think you can. You can do it for me, can’t you? Don’t you want to be good for me? Show me how good you can be.” He says, licking Louis’ inner thigh, then biting, then sucking. “Show me just how good you are.” He pulls his fingers almost all of the way out before forcing them back in. “Be good for me.”

Before Louis can answer, his prostate is hit again. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

He feels hands on his ass, pulling him apart so that the man can get a better look. A better touch. A better taste.

“I….I….I can’t do it.”

“Oh baby, I know you can. Close your eyes for me.”

Louis does as he’s told and all at once everything he’s feeling is amplified. He’s overwhelmed in the best possible way. He can feel hands, tongue, fingers. Probing. Grabbing. Touching. Fucking.

His prostate is swiped once more and that’s all he needs to send him over the edge. To send him spiraling. He feels himself coming. Feels himself falling.

“That’s it baby. That’s it. Come for me.” Louis clenches around the fingers inside of him and shoots thick white all over the sheets underneath him.

“Fuuuuuuck!” Louis yells out, collapsing on the bed, not caring that he lands in the wet spot on the sheets. Fingers are slowly eased out of him and Louis whines at the loss.

“Shhh, I’ve got you baby.” He’s flipped onto his back and the bed sinks under him as the beautiful stranger climbs on top of him. “You did so good for me, baby. You came untouched just like I wanted, so, so good aren’t you? Took my fingers so well. Think you can take my dick just as good?” All Louis can do is nod. “Oh I know you can baby. So good for me. So perfect. Just for me.”

Louis reaches out and grabs onto the man’s forearms as he lines his dick up against Louis’ entrance, gently easing the tip inside. The man pauses, waiting for Louis to adjust before inching further inside.

After another moment the man pushes all the way inside of Louis and bottoms out, his hips flush with Louis’ ass. “Oh god, so perfect.” The man moans as he leans down to brush his lips against Louis’. “Look at me.”

Louis’ eyes flutter open. “So beautiful.” Louis wraps his legs around the man’s waist, allowing him to thrust deeper. “Fuck, so beautiful. So beautiful for me.”

Louis lets go of the man’s forearms and brings his hands up to the headboard as the thrusts begin to pick up in pace. The only sounds in the darkened room are the slapping of skin and the moans that they are each making.

“Don’t stop. Fuck me, don’t stop. Please, please, please don’t stop.” Louis moans out, pleading. Begging. Desperate. Needy. 

“Never.” The man reaches up and intertwines his hands with Louis’ on the headboard. “God your ass is amazing. You’re taking me so well. Doing so good for me. Always so good, aren’t you?.”

Louis can feel his dick getting hard again at the man’s praises and compliments. “Wanna be good.”

“Oh baby you are. You are so, so good.” He runs his tongue across Louis’ lips. “Being so good for me.” He brushes his lips across Louis’. Louis attempts to deepen the kiss, probing the man’s mouth with his tongue. He can taste himself and grabs the headboard tighter.

The thrusts get deeper and harder and Louis feels a hand grab at his dick. He breaks off their kiss, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as he is jerked off.

“You feel so good. Could fuck you forever if you’d let me.”

“Oh god, yes. Right there, that’s it.” Louis moans.

He feels the man’s tongue licking at his lips and opens his mouth at its insistence. Their tongues intertwine. Their hands intertwine. Their bodies intertwine.

It’s too much for Louis and he feels himself clenching around the stranger’s dick, coming between them, all over their stomachs. A moment later the man comes inside of Louis and breaks their kiss. “Wow” he whispers, leaning his forehead on Louis’.

“Yea” Louis whispers back.

“That was….” his voice trails off, unable to finish the sentence. He slowly pulls out of Louis, kisses his forehead and eases off the bed, heading to the bathroom to grab a towel.

By the time he comes back, Louis is fast asleep.

***

Louis wakes up to an aching in his ass and an arm across his chest. He looks over and sees the man next to him is already awake.

“Hey” he says softly.

The man pulls Louis closer to him and nuzzles into his neck. “Hey.”

“So about last night…” Louis begins, then realizes he’s not sure what to say.

“What about it?”

“Was it….good?”

The man lets Louis go, faces him and sits up a little, leaning on his elbow. “Good? Good? Louis, it was amazing!”

“Are you sure? Because I feel like you’re just saying that cause you’re my boyfriend.”

“And as your boyfriend, I am telling you that you are amazing. And wonderful. And gorgeous. And perfect. And I love you.”

“You don’t think it was too much?”

“Too much? Louis, what are you talking about? Didn’t you like it? It sounded like you liked it. I thought….I thought we both agreed.”

“That’s not what I mean Harry. I know we both agreed to the roleplay.”

“Ok, so then what are you talking about? I’m not following.” Harry reaches out and brushes his fingertips along Louis’ arm.

“I’m talking about the neediness. My neediness. You don’t think it was too much?”

“Your neediness? Louis, baby, god damn that was fucking hot. You were so fucking desperate for me, so needy for me, where did that come from? I’ve never seen you like that before and I’ve seen you a lot over the past four years. In all kinds of situations. But jesus christ, last night was amazing.” Harry begins placing kisses up along Louis’ arm.

Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Gotta keep you coming back for more, don’t I?”

Harry looks up and smiles. “Oh baby, you certainly do. You know you do.” He leans over and kisses Louis gently. “By the way, whatever happened to Niall last night?”

Louis laughs. “I have no idea, I was gonna ask you the same thing.”

Harry reaches out and pulls Louis on top of him, grabbing his ass and making Louis moan. Louis straddles Harry and leans over him. “Eh, he probably left early with someone. I’ll text him later. Right now I have other things I want to do.”

Harry raises his eyebrow. “Oh, do tell.”

Louis brushes his lips against Harry’s. “First I have a question.”

Harry laughs. “Of course you do. Go ahead.”

“What’s next on our fuck it list?”

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Reader,
> 
> If you made it this far, you are a superhero because I have no idea what that even was. It was in my brain, then my computer and now here. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, for commenting, for leaving kudos. You'll never know how amazing it is to know that people like what you've written and I love each and every one of you.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Melissa  
> hadtobelou on tumblr


End file.
